just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Forward to the Past
Forward to the Past is the thirteenth mission in Just Cause 4: Sakaku. Plot Day 19. September 13th, 2050. Rico skydives off the roof and lands on the ground without incident. Eldrith Tech ED-201s and Eldrith Tech ED-209s instantly surround him. A huge battle commences. The robot attacks are easy to avoid, but the weapons deal so much damage that Rico can be one-shot killed by any of the lasers. An hour passes. Many of the robots are destroyed, but Eldrith Tech guards with Eldrith Tech XMG896s and Eldrith Tech AT4 - 02s are appearing en masse. Rico's Haswell Gen5 Imperators are extremely powerful, but overheating is becoming such a problem Rico has to wait sometimes 15 seconds for them to cool down. Eventually Rico just becomes pissed off and breaks back into the facility (again). Intruder alert. Destroy intruder. - Automated A.I. I'll destroy you all. - Rico. A full day passes. Rico lays waste to the entire Eldrith Tech HQ. Eldrith Tech ED-201s and Eldrith Tech ED-209s lay broken in the hallways. Blood fills the ground as over a thousand Eldrith Tech personnel lay dead in the hallways. The scene looks reminiscent of that of a zombie apocalypse. Rico finds a door named "Vault". As usual, it's locked, but Rico MGs his way in. Inside, there is a Eldrith Tech Minigun - 01 and a Eldrith Tech ED-001. Ah, finally the good stuff! Rico heads back outside the door. It seems more Eldrith Tech security have arrived. Rico in his Eldrith Tech ED-001 easily massacres them all. Rico heads to the front door and heads outside. More vehicles. This time, there were what appeared to be Sakura ARC-01s, Ballard M8B2 Imperators, Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Mk. II 01s, and even a BMI 1983, Harland M270, and a Triton Imperator 01. Rico Rodriguez! Step out of the mech now, or risk death! I'm risking death! Come on, try and kill me! They all attack. Rico easily dispatches the Sakura ARC-01s, Ballard M8B2 Imperators, and Harland M270, but the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Mk. IIs are extremely numerous. Not to mention the BMI 1983 and Triton Imperator 01 raining missiles down on Rico's position. Hmm... let's see what this does... Rico uses the mech's GRIP and violently tosses 4 Chimaera Mk. IIs at the 1983. It explodes in a gigantic explosion, but the Imperator 01 suddenly has a new ability to predict Rico's position. Not to mention the still gigantic numbers of Chimaera Mk. IIs. Another day passes. Endless waves of Chimaera Mk. IIs arrive with the sole reason to destroy Rico, but every time a wave arrives, Rico just tosses them in the direction of the Imperator 01. However, this does not appear to be useful, as the Imperator 01 simply away every time. We need more backup out here! Now, Cutler-Randall Policias and MV 63As join the fray. But these are easily dispatched as well. Two hours pass. Rico starts to feel hungry. What's this? An autopilot feature. Let's see what this does. Rico reenters the HQ and sets the mech to autopilot. He then silently eats at a coffee bar while minigun and laser fire can be heard nearby. Explosions can suddenly be heard. Wow. What idiots. They are willing to sacrifice their entire HQ to kill me. That's not really wise. In reality, the Triton Imperator 01 was ordered to fire on the facility. Because Rico had to be killed, no matter the cost. Rico finishes eating and gets back into the mech. He then leads all the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Mk. IIs to the Triton Imperator 01. Rico then GRIPs all of them and violently tosses it at the ship with extreme speed. The Imperator 01 is barely scathed, but a railgun is knocked into the water and the missile port is blocked. Rico uses his laser weaponry to hit the bridge anyway. Rico rolls away in his ED-001 while the Triton Imperator 01 burns in the distance. Gallery Eldrith Tech XMG896.jpg Eldrith Tech AT4 - 02.jpg Eldrith Tech Minigun - 01.jpg Sakura ARC-01.jpg Ballard M8B2 Imperator.jpg Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Mk. II 01.jpg BMI 1983.jpg Harland M270.png Triton Imperator 01.jpg Cutler-Randall Policia.jpg MV 63A.jpg Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Sakaku